


Undone

by BonjourMyLovelies



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hardy rpf - Fandom, Tom Hardy/Reader - Fandom, Tom Hardy/Reader Insert
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photos, domestic married fluff, fluffy fluff, slight mentions of naughty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonjourMyLovelies/pseuds/BonjourMyLovelies
Summary: Tom comes home early after being away for two months.





	Undone

“Eddie!  Henry!  Please stop shouting!” you say firmly to your boys.  The four and five-year-old clones of their father continue running circles around your apartment, shrieking at a level that has your head pounding and the dogs hiding in the back bedroom.  Hoisting a fussy Emily on your hip, you push a pile of matchbox cars out of the walkway with your foot and join them in the living room.  

“It’s time to put your toys away and get ready for bed!” you command, trying to keep your cool.  It’s already a half hour past the boys’ bedtime and you’ve only just finished nursing your fourteen-month-old.  She’s decided not to fall asleep after her bedtime feeding, and she’s likely coming down with the pesky summer cold the boys had last week.  It will take longer than usual to get her down tonight and she certainly won’t settle with all the noise from her brothers.

Miraculously, Eddie and Henry dutifully begin picking up trucks, blocks, cars, and action figures, depositing them in the containers where they belong. Huffing a sigh of relief at their obedience, you return to the kitchen table to clear the dishes from dinner.  Emily let’s out a shrill cry when you try to set her in her highchair. Scooping her up again, you complete your task one-handed. You set the dishes by the full sink and groan at the thought of spending another lonely evening washing dishes.  Seconds later, the boys resume their shrieking and chasing.  

 _Just two more days,_ you tell yourself over and over as you grab a wine glass from the cabinet.  Normally you’d wait until the kids were in bed to indulge, but you need this right now. The bottle of Cab Sauv has been calling your name since about one o’clock this afternoon.  The last few weeks of summer are rough with three young kids at home all the time, but it’s even more difficult when your husband has been gone for the last two months.  

Setting Emily on the counter and keeping a hand on her, you quickly cut the foil on the bottle, ignoring the constant commotion from the other room.  The boys are so wound up you know it will be another half hour at least before they are settled in bed and who knows how long before your fussy little princess is asleep.  You’re about to open the bottle and pour your first of several glasses for the evening when you hear your boys shouting in excitement and running toward the front door. Your face twists in confusion.  You swear they’re saying ‘Daddy’ but he’s not due home for another few days.  

“Boys?” you call out, heading toward the entryway, Emily bouncing excitedly on your hip, babbling and giggling.  You stop short, heart leaping in your chest, when you see your sons swept up in the arms of their father, peppering his bearded face with kisses.

“Tom!” you exclaim with surprise.  He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a simple dark blue t-shirt.  It brings out the bit of blue in his grey eyes.  His beard is just a bit longish, in need of a trim and his hair is tousled, the naughty piece at the back sticking straight up.  He looks deliciously comfortable and you want nothing more than to curl up in his arms and relax against his broad chest. You curse yourself for letting the kids stay up later than usual.

Your husband kisses each boy on the crown of their heads and sets them down gently.  Striding toward you, he plants a sweet kiss on Emily’s head as well, before wrapping a strong arm around your waist and finally kissing you chastely on the cheek.

“Hello darling,” he says, a pleased grin on his face.  You know it’s because he’s happy to be home and even happier to have surprised you.  

“You’re back early!” you manage to say, finally able to breathe after the shock of seeing him. He takes Emily who plays with his beard, and plants sloppy, wet kisses on his cheek.

“Finished up a bit ahead of schedule and was able to get a flight back.  Hope that’s alright?” he winks, kneeling to set Emily on the floor and greet the dogs who’ve finally come out of hiding.  

“Of course!” you exclaim, looking around at the messy apartment that you had every intention of cleaning before he came home.  Your husband straightens up and notices you looking around, aware of the distress in your eyes. Checking his watch, he claps his hands together and looks down at the three smiling faces who are practically bouncing off the walls with the excitement of daddy being home.  

“Alright kiddos,” he smiles back at them, “we’re going to play a game. Whoever can put away the most toys wins!”  He’s using the exaggerated excitement that all parents use at some time or other to get children to do something they don’t want to do, and they are eating it up, shouting in excitement as they rush to scoop up their things.  He glances at you as you cringe at the noise.  “But!” he exclaims, immediately garnering their attention again, “If you want to win, you must do it quietly, yeah?”  

They resume their ‘game’ at a lower volume and he sneaks you away to the kitchen.

Wrapping his arms around you, he kisses you deeply, making your head swim with a mixture of relief and desire.  Two months is too long without this man.  “I missed you,” he murmurs against your lips, his hands moving slowly up and down your rib cage.  His thumbs barely graze the curve of your breasts and it’s been so long since he’s touched you, that you feel your body responding with a heat that seems much too hot for such a simple touch.  You wrap your tired arms around his waist, holding him tightly, and nuzzle your face against his chest.  If the kids were asleep you’d beg him to take you on the kitchen table and sate the need that’s been simmering for two months.  

“I missed you too, Tommy,” you tell him, forcing yourself to open your eyes so that you don’t get so lost in him that the kids walk in on something you don’t want them to see. You’re quickly distracted from your thoughts by the sink full of dishes.  With an irritated sigh, you straighten up and step away from him. You know it’s silly to be concerned about it at this moment, but Tom works hard for your family and you always want the home you share to be a place of calm respite, not a crazy, filthy, madhouse.  “I’m sorry about the apartment.  I was going to get it all done before you came back, but I wasn’t expecting you tonight. As soon as I get the kids down I’ll take care of it.”  You’re rambling and he stares at you with slight amusement.

He cups your cheek, rubbing his thumb softly across your lips. “Quiet, you,” he says, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile.  He takes your hand and kisses it softly, his full lips leaving a warm, tingling sensation on your skin.  Stepping away from you, he surveys the kitchen, his gaze falling on the unopened bottle of wine.  You watch with rapt attention as the muscles of his thick arms flex and bulge as he picks up the corkscrew, inserting the tip into the soft center of the cork.  After a few deliberate rotations, he eases the lever up with a firm hand, releasing the cork from the neck of the bottle with an audible ‘pop’.  Pouring generously, he hands the glass to you and winks.

“Sit here for a moment. I’ll be right back,” he says.  You try to protest, but he insists, guiding you with his hand on the small of your back toward one of the barstools at the counter.  Every touch from him has you melting and you give in, dropping onto the stool, the weight of the last two months heavy on your shoulders.  With a quick kiss to the back of your head, he disappears into the living room with the kids.

You sip slowly, the garnet liquid filling you with a warm buzz almost immediately.  Closing your eyes, you savor the rare, quiet moment alone, comforted by Tom’s presence at home again.  It doesn’t take long for your mind to return to thoughts of his tanned, muscled body pressed against yours, his lush lips all over you.

You don’t know how many minutes have slipped by when he returns to the kitchen and asks you to follow him.  You comply, smiling at your three little ones who are nearly done putting their toys away and straightening the living room.  Tom leads you to the master bathroom where you are enveloped in the soothing scent of lavender.  A bubble bath has been drawn for you in the large soaking tub and he’s kept the lights low, giving the room a calming amber glow. Taking the wine glass from your hand, he sets it on the ledge next to the tub.

“Relax,” he murmurs, wrapping his thick arms around you and pulling your back to rest against his broad chest.  “I’ll put the kids to bed.”

Despite his efforts, your mind is still racing with a million thoughts.  You’ve always been a little slow to adjust to surprises and his early return home has you slightly off balance.  Half of you wants to relax while the other half is concerned about him. “Tommy, I appreciate this, but I can take care of the kids.  You should be the one relaxing.  I know you must be exhausted.  Last time we talked you said you were barely getting sleep with the schedule they had you on.”

“This is not up for negotiation,” he says in your ear, his chin resting on your shoulder.  “You’ve been alone for two months with our three delightful little monsters.  I’m home now and you are officially relieved of your post.”  His warm breath at the shell of your ear sends a tingle up your spine.

“Alright,” you sigh, reluctantly acquiescing, but still unable to fully disengage from your tasks as a mother.  You’ve been fully responsible for months now, it’s hard to just turn it off.  “If you need help, though, just let me know.  Emily’s coming down with something and has been a bit fussy so she might want to nurse for comfort and the boys need – “.  He cuts you off by gently smacking your bum.

“I’ve got it darling,” he rumbles in your ear.  “Now get undressed and enjoy your fucking bath.” His tone is playful and he nips at your neck.  You tilt your head to the side, allowing him better access to the sensitive skin below your ear.  His scruffy beard brushes against your face and you can’t help but imagine it scraping the insides of your thighs.  

Heat rushes over you and you press against him with a quiet moan, your desire for him finally prevailing over your stress.  You brush one hand along his arm around your waist and slip the other around the back of his neck, teasing the short hairs at the nape.  You feel him smile against your neck as you grind your bum gently against him, his desire for you obvious through his jeans.  

“There she is,” he hums in your ear, pressing his body firmly against yours. You let out a breathy gasp as he strokes his hand lightly over your breasts through your thin shirt.  

“Tommy,” you whimper, turning to face him and taking his lips in a heated kiss and reaching greedily for his belt.  He kisses you back, then gently pushes you away before you can get very far.  You pout as he strokes your cheek with his hand, resting his other lightly on your hip.    

His grey eyes are dark as he looks at you.  “I’ve been needing you for two months, love, and trust me, I’m going to have you.  But first I’ve got to get the children in their beds. And _you_ must soak in this bath that some thoughtful bloke has drawn for you.” The hand on your hip slides over your bum and he gives it a light squeeze before he leaves you alone in the bathroom, skin simmering from his touch.  

You have half a mind to drag him back into the room with you, but the sight of the bubble-filled tub is too inviting.  You remove your clothes and as soon as your body sinks below the water, you know a soak is just what you need. Despite the desire pulsing through you, the warm water relaxes your tired muscles and the lavender aroma soothes you enough to slow the constant churn of your mind. The half hour of silence is luxurious and you nearly fall asleep in the blissful oasis he’s created for you.  

A sound from the bedroom reminds you that that your husband is waiting for you.  That coupled with the effects of the large glass of wine you’re finishing, has your body humming with anticipation again.  You step out of the cooling water and towel off, thinking about what awaits you in the next room.

Slipping on your short, black satin robe and checking your face in the mirror, you fluff your hair and spritz a little of your favorite fragrance before entering the bedroom.  Tom’s already there, removing his t-shirt, followed by his jeans.  You take him in, letting yourself get reacquainted with the sight of him.  Marveling at firm muscles rippling under tanned skin, you eye his tattoos and the light dusting of hair on his chest.  

He smirks at you and you know your want is written all over your face.  “The little monsters are in bed, my darling,” he says quietly, walking towards you with the slow, practiced swagger that has you practically begging for him.  “The toys are cleaned up,” he continues in a husky tone, “and the dishes are washed.”

“Talk dirty to me baby,” you purr with a giggle.  He wraps his arms around you with a grin, pulling you to his chest in a tight hug. His strong fingers rub at your neck and shoulders, releasing your tension from the past two months.  “I’m sorry the kids and apartment were so crazy when you got here,” you mumble against his chest.  “You shouldn’t have to take care of all that when you get back.”

“S’alright,” he says, letting go of you and slipping his hands between your bodies, slowly pulling the ribbon on your robe.  He rests his forehead against yours. “I’ve never been concerned with how well you keep things tidy and buttoned up, love,” he whispers, as the panels of your robe fall to your sides, letting a rush of cool air ghost over your bare skin.

Your hands drift across his toned chest to trail down his firm stomach. You press your body into his, feeling the heat from his skin lick over you.  His fingers graze lightly over your hips, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he murmurs against your lips, “I’m much more interested in the ways you come undone.”

 

* * *


End file.
